


We'll Figure It Out Together

by MickeyDarling



Category: Smosh
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyDarling/pseuds/MickeyDarling
Summary: Noah wants to explore his sexuality and figures Shayne is the best person to do it with. Little does he know, Shayne's been wanting this for a while.





	We'll Figure It Out Together

Noah always knew he wasn't straight. He'd always been attracted to men, but so far his only sexual experiences had been with women. It's not like he hadn't wanted to try but he was just too nervous. Afraid they would find him too skinny, too lanky, too goofy... That's why at 21, he was still a virgin. He figured the best person to talk to for advice would be Shayne. They've known each other a long time and Noah felt comfortable with him. Not only that, but Shayne is so confident and open about his sexuality and Noah really admired that. So after wrapping on filming one day, he finally mustered up the courage to ask him.   
  
He approached Shayne as they were getting out costume, feeling nervous again after seeing the blonde's ripped torso. He was so beautiful it through Noah for a loop for a moment. He took a second to get himself together again and walked over.

"Hey, so, um, I was wondering if maybe you'd be free to hang out sometime soon? I was hoping to maybe get some advice about something and I thought you'd be the best person to ask. But it's cool if you can't. It's all good!" He realized he was rambling and shut up.  
  
"Uh yeah, I'm free tonight, if you want to come over after work?" Shayne wondered why the younger man seemed so nervous, but decided to wait to hear him out. Whatever it was seemed important to the younger man.  
  
"Cool, yeah, I'll be over later. Thanks, man!"  
  
Noah was excited and scared all at once, but he was hoping it would help.   
  


* * *

Noah was standing outside Shayne's door, hesitating to knock. What if Shayne thought he was being stupid? What if he made fun of him? He knew Shayne would never do that, but he couldn't stop the negative thoughts from creeping in. Just as he was about to finally knock, the door in front of him opened up. He saw the shorter blonde standing there with a small grin on his face.  
  
"I buzzed you in like, 10 minutes ago. I was wondering what was taking so long." He said with a small chuckle.  
  
Noah blushed, he felt silly. Why was he so nervous?   
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's all good! Come on in! do you want something to drink?"  
  
Shayne moved aside, to let Noah in, closing the door behind him and moving to the kitchen.  
  


"Water, would be good!"  
  
He stood awkwardly in the middle of Shayne's apartment, not sure what to do with himself. He noticed the only decorations were movie and video game posters and smiled to himself. Of course that's what he would have on his walls. Shayne grabbed a couple bottles of water from the kitchen, handing one to Noah on his way to the couch. The taller man joined him, sitting cross- legged.   
  
"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Shayne decided to just get into it. He was definitely curious about what he wanted to talk to him about. He hadn't stopped thinking about it since Noah had approached him earlier. He knew what he wanted it to be, but he didn't want to get his hopes up.  
  
"I don't know... I'm not really sure where to start... I've... I've never been with men before! I just haven't felt confident going for it, I guess... I've fooled around with women before but that's it in general, and I'm starting to feel like I've waited so long and now it's this huge deal. I'm just trying to figure out who I am and what I like, but I'm just not comfortable enough with myself to try. So I thought you would be the best person to talk to. You're older and confident and so sure of yourself I thought maybe you could help in some way but now it all just seems so stupid. I feel like I'm probably just making a big deal out of nothing but I'm 21 and-"  
  
Noah was rambling but before he could continue, Shayne had his hands on either side of his face, kissing him gently. Noah didn't know what to do, and then Shayne pulled away, moving his hands down to hold his.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just need you to stop. You ARE making a bigger deal out of this than you need to. Have you ever actually seen yourself? You're gorgeous! You're tall, and lean and those eyes?! It kills me that you don't see what I see!"  
  
Noah was shocked. This is not what he was expecting. Of course he found he Shayne attractive, how could he not?! But he never thought in a million years Shayne could be in to him. He was Adonis, chiseled from marble, and he never thought he would have a chance. So he had settled for just being good friends. But now...?  
  
Shayne continued, "We don't have to do this. I'm sorry I kissed you without asking if it was okay. But I figured, if you were looking to explore this area of your sexuality who better than go on this journey with than someone trust? Do you trust me?"  
  
Noah's hands felt delicate in Shayne's hands. He knew the older man was right. It felt right. Maybe, subconsciously, this is what he was hoping for. He nodded.  
  
Shayne moved one of his hands to rest behind the younger man's head and pulled him in to a deeper kiss this time. Noah's hands rested on Shayne's upper arms, he couldn't believe this was happening. The kiss was passionate but the angle uncomfortable, so he pushed Shayne gently against the couch and climbed up on to his lap. The older bonde deciede to deepen the kiss, moving his tongue to massage the others. The taller brunette let out a soft moan and moved his hands down to remove the older man's shirt. Only stopping the kiss to remove the offending garment.   
  
It was all moving so fast, but Noah didn't want to stop. He wanted more. Shayne's hands caressed down Noah's lithe body. Getting hard feeling the younger man so light on top of him. He went to remove Noah's shirt as well, but he stopped, feeling the way Noah became stiff in his lap when he lifted the hem. He settled for touching him over his shirt. Holding the thin man tight to him.   
  
Noah broke away from the kiss first, trailing kisses down the shorter blonde's neck and chest, his hand moving down to his thigh, groping lightly. Slowly moving it higher until he it resting on the bulge in Shayne's pants. The older man moaned. He looked at Noah, with want in his eyes.   
  
"You don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can just keep making out. I don't want you to feel pressured or regret anything." He said, breathlessly. He wanted to keep going, but he also wanted to make sure Noah felt safe. He didn't know what he'd done before, and this was something he was hoping would happen again.  
  
"No, shut up. I want to do this." The younger, thin man, moved down on to his knees in front of the older, blonde. He slowly undid his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers until they pooled around his feet, exposing Shayne's long, thick cock. He hesitated for a moment before starting to stroke along his length. Not entirely sure what he was doing but knowing it was all he wanted in this moment. He leaned forward and gently licked along Shayne's shaft. The older man moaned and it motivated him to take it further. He took all of him in his mouth as far as he could before he found himself choking. He pulled off for a quick moment before eagerly going down again, finding it getting easier. He started getting a rhythm going, bobbing up and down on Shayne's cock.   
  
The older man watched the younger eagerly sucking his cock and was amazed by how beautiful he looked with his pretty mouth stretched around him. He could barely contain himself, moaning loudly and whispering encouraging words. He moved his hands to rest on Noah's head and found himself guiding the younger man.   
  
Noah found himself groaning around the thick cock down his throat, enjoying the sensation of the shorter man taking control. Taking what he wants. He imagined Shayne holding him in place and fucking his face without letting up. He started to palm his erection through his pants and found he was already close to cumming, continuing to let Shayne use him, as he started thrusting harder and more recklessly. It felt so good and the younger man was giving no indication that he wasn't enjoying it so he kept going, getting so close. Seeing Noah like this, on his knees just taking everything he had to give, tears and spit starting to run down his face, he was just so beautiful. He wasn't going to last any longer.  
  
"I'm gonna cum!" Shayne warned, not sure how Noah would react, but instead he took him down as far his he could, swallowing as much of the blonde's cum as he could but it got to be too much. When he pulled away some got on his face and on his lips.   
  
He sat back on his feet and looked up at Shayne, sheepishly, a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry I couldn't get it all.. and uh, I also came" He looked down at the wet spot on the front of his pants. He went to wipe his face with his shirt but Shayne stopped him, pulling up his pants, joining the younger man on the floor and taking his hand in his.   
  
"It's okay! You were amazing! You look so beautiful right now!" With his other hand, he wiped off Noah's face, who then immediately started to lick his fingers clean.   
  
"I don't know what I'm doing, but I know I want to keep doing it with you."   
  
He pulled Noah against him, holding the thing body tight to his chest.   
  
"We can do this as long as you want and whatever speed your comfortable with"  
  
"I think I'd like that."  
  
As he held Noah's slim body, he just felt so small and fragile. And that's when Shayne knew this wasn't about just helping out a friend. He was in love.  
  
Noah felt safe here in Shayne's arms and knew he could stay there forever.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The first draft I wrote in about 2 hours. This is probably garbage, definitely smut. I hate myself.


End file.
